


[OP][ALL紅]謠言止於……算了還是讓謠言再飛一會兒

by alagev



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, OOC maybe, 連這種BOSS都能無條件喜愛的紅髮海賊團
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: "Beckman，我要他”
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	[OP][ALL紅]謠言止於……算了還是讓謠言再飛一會兒

**Author's Note:**

> 也是撈出來的舊文，迫害紅髮海賊團，愛頭兒，想吃刨冰

紅髮海賊團的船長Shanks是個相當率性的人，但當率性過了頭就會變成一種災難（對週遭的人而言）。

比方說現在。

黑色的披風在身後甩動，一身無法收斂的霸氣與拔刀時撕裂了天地的劍氣震懾住整片海域，鮮紅的頭髮與臉上無法遮眼的三條傷疤增添了男人強悍的氣場，無愧於稱霸心世界四皇的名號，Shanks站在整個海賊團的最前線，開口時，低沉的聲音充滿威嚴與事在必得的自信。

格里芬鋒力的刀尖從年輕貌美的長髮女子前方，轉移到雖然全身都在發抖，但仍努力護住妻子的丈夫身上。

船長霸氣的開口，"Beckman，我要他”

“讓他上床（船）”因宿醉頭腦不清醒咬到舌頭的Shanks完全沒有意識到他說了什麼，圍觀的群眾倒吸了一口氣，投給那對夫妻的目光從同情轉為憐憫，而他們的頭兒還沒完，”別擔心，完事之後會讓他回來的……我保證”用的全是不容商量的口吻，格里芬收入刀鞘內，紅髮轉身走回船上，留給小弟們一個極度帥氣的背影。

搶人搶的如此理所當然不分性別不問職業不管道德只追求自己想要的並付諸實行，全然就是一大海賊的範本！

**頭兒實在太帥了！**

以上，皆來自底下小弟美化過頭的離奇視野。

沒幹部去糾正他們正建立的錯誤三觀是因為沒時間，Lucky完全說不出話，笑的太誇張以至於誤把友人拿在手上玩弄的子彈吞進肚子裡當下酒菜，"頭兒……這種說法也不怕引發戰爭"，Yasopp拿手當扇子甩啊甩，口吻要多風涼有多風涼，"乾脆找人綁個記者來發篇新聞好了，要上船長的床，是真的要開一艘，不，是一整隊的戰艦來跟Beckman對幹。”

“總比上次好……我說你們該找一天去跟新人說明說明，傳說有一半都是吹出來的，別真的全信啊！”

“你說哪件？”

Yasopp望著自家大副努力擺出最和善（但對一般人來說還是很恐怖）的表情溫和的與哭成一團的可憐夫妻解釋，頭兒的意思是需要尋求當地人的專業而不是找人陪睡，請他們上船不是上床，那是口誤聽錯了云云。

誰會相信海賊的話啊。

配著慘烈的哭聲與當地人複雜的目光洗禮，饒是Beckman也有些頭痛，平時可靠又帥氣的大副正努力隱藏他的狼狽，冷靜的想取得對方的信任。

而始做傭者已經因為宿醉滾回船長室爆睡了。

面對一團混亂，狙擊手發現自己竟不知從何說起，思考許久後勉強從腦子裡拉了一件出來反駁，”起碼在冬島煮火鍋那次，生火的人是Ace，傳成Sakazuki也太誇張”能理解部分船員想宣揚船長威嚴壯大四皇聲勢，但讓堂堂海軍上將給他們打雜，吹成這樣，睡醒看到海軍本部來討公道都是他們理虧。

（他完全沒想到就算是Ace，那也是紅髮海賊團的死對頭白鬍子海賊團第二隊隊長，幹的還是替他們燒柴煮水開營火晚會的事來著。）

“可頭兒讓Aokiji幫忙做刨冰是真的啊”

回想起那次，紅髮海賊團在夏島上整整開了三天的冰品盛宴，吃不完到最後還在豔陽底下打雪仗，Yasopp嘴角抽蓄，努力發揮隊友愛，代替勞苦的大副進行最後掙扎，”那完全是意外，再說Kuzan那人詭異的要死，心血來潮什麼事情做不出來啊”。

心血來潮包含一整座不管是對海賊還是對平均年齡超過三十歲的大叔們來說都太過童趣幼稚的超長冰製溜滑梯，只因頭兒說熱到頭痛想讓Kuzan弄個冰池給他泡。

Yasopp猶豫了一會兒，決定還是不要跟天真傻缺的船員們解釋那個 **溜滑梯** 原本是要把Shanks一起冰進去的，角度跟長度會像溜滑梯完全歸功於頭兒跟大副聯手牽制住海軍上將造成的美麗意外，吃不完的冰是把追擊的冰龍身體挖空弄出來的。

“而且頭兒還讓鷹眼給他切水果來著！說了要七種以上的水果！”

＂胡說，頭兒明明說十種！＂雖然大劍豪一刀下去幾乎劈掉半片樹林，但讓大家都有水果能吃也是事實。

狙擊手沉默了半分鐘，決定還是……無良的下了結論，“操，還是讓海軍跟Beckman對幹好了，起碼這個傳說我能肯定是真的。”

啃著肉，Lucky歇斯底里的笑聲只差一步就能震碎Yasopp的耳膜了。


End file.
